Dr Danielle
by Lady Aura
Summary: A pair of unknown women come through the Stargate on SG1's code. One of them identifies herself as Dr. Danielle Jackson.
1. part 1

Well. It is _good_ to be back at This is just a little fic I'm doing to relax between classes. I have a vague idea of where it's going, but I doubt I'll ever finish it. Still, I think it's worth posting.

Standard disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters are mine. Even the original idea of having a female counterpart to Daniel was not my idea. However, the situation is mine. Please do not steal.

Aura

* * *

Dr. Jackson's Thursday morning report was interrupted by the harsh sound of klaxons going off.

"Oh, fercryinoutloud..." Colonel Jack O'Neill muttered as SG-1 – Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter, the Jaffa Teal'c, and himself – and General George Hammond pounded down the stairs from the briefing room to the control room. Daniel stopped to take one last draught of his coffee before he left it by the projector.

"It's SG-1's IDC, General," Walter was saying when Daniel finally got down the stairs. Sam blinked, puzzled.

"We're all right here, sir," she said. Hammond frowned.

"Does anyone off-world have your code, Major?" he asked as the wormhole established. She shrugged, shaking her head.

"Not that I know of, sir."

Hammond grabbed the microphone. "Gate room defense team, stand by."

The iris opened, and two women in military BDUs broke through the shifting light of the event horizon. They immediately put their hands in the air, looking confused.

"General Hammond, what's going on!" the taller woman yelled in his direction. Daniel stared. There was something familiar about this...both the women and the situation.

"Identify yourself." Hammond says into the mic.

"Dr. Danielle Jackson, SG-1."

The shock registered on the faces of everyone in the room. But suddenly, for Daniel, it clicked.

"I know what's going on." He ran from the control room.

Now in the gate room, he stopped just at the bottom of the ramp and studied the woman in the military uniform. She had large, bright blue eyes, full lips and blondish brown hair. It was the eyes that gave her away – they were exactly like his own.

"Dr...Jackson," he said, feeling a little strange about this whole thing, "What planet did you Gate here from?"

"P3R-233. Who are you?" she said. Daniel smiled.

"That proves it. It's all right, General." He called that last to the control room.

"Stand down. Dr. Jackson, what is going on?" Hammond said.

"Why don't you tell me, General?" the woman replied. Hammond blinked.

"Of course." Sam whispered. "General, they said they came from P3R-233. That's where Daniel found the dimension mirror. They probably don't realize they've changed dimensions."

Hammond looked at her for a moment, then nodded. He left the control room, with Sam, Jack and Teal'c close behind.

Meanwhile, the two women were coming down the ramp, taking off their helmets as they went. Danielle shook out a mid-back length of light brown hair, pulling it back into a low ponytail. She regarded Daniel as she did so.

"Do I know you?" she asked. Daniel grinned.

"Sort of." Behind her, he caught a flash of dark hair as the other woman pulled off her helmet. His heart stopped.

"Sha're?"

* * *

Aaaaaaand voila! Instant reader consternation. I have a couple more chapters - albeit short ones – written. Just gotta type them and they'll be posted probably very soon. After that...we'll see.

Please review!

Aura


	2. part 2

Back. These chapters are ridiculously short, I know, but hopefully there will be enough of them, and they will come fast enough, to make up the difference.

(insert standard disclaimer here)

* * *

Sha're studied him, inquisitively. 

"Have we met?"

_Yes!_ Daniel wanted to say. _We met and we fell in love and we _married_ and then I...lost you..._

He pulled himself together, and turned back to Danielle. This was _not_ his Sha're. For one thing, she was dressed in military fatigues.

Danielle was looking pretty pissed off. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Daniel held up one finger, silencing her. "Dr. Jackson. You said you just returned from P3R-233."

"Yes."

"When you were there, did you encounter an mirror-like item of alien design?"

She nodded. "How did you – "

He cut her off again. "Did you touch it?"

She gaped at him. Sha're was the one who answered.

"We both did. The mirror sent a shock up our arms, like an electric shock. Then it disappeared. We returned to the Stargate to find that Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c had left without us. We dialed home."

Hearing her speak of interstellar travel so frankly, and with so little an accent, unsettled him. He took a deep breath, considering how to tell them, as the doors opened and General Hammond and SG-1 entered.

"Jack!" Danielle said quietly. O'Neill frowned and regarded her, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

"You two should understand," Daniel said, "that you are no longer in the universe you know. The mirror is a sort of door, to alternate realities. You're in a parallel dimension now, and some things are different."

The two women gaped at him.

"What?" Sha're asked. But Danielle got it.

"You mean," she said, "you don't know me?" The question was directed at Jack. He shook his head. Sam came forward, examining the newcomer.

"This is incredible," she murmured. Sha're giggled.

"She's looking at you like you are one of her research projects, Dani."

Sam smiled at her. "Well, yeah. This is fascinating. We've had contact with other realities before, but not like this."

"What's so different about this time?" Danielle asked, puzzled.

"You." Daniel said quietly. Danielle looked at him, frowning.

"Me." She said it exactly the same way Daniel did when he was incredulous. He chuckled, amazed at hearing his own speech pattern.

"Yeah. In our reality, the only child of Drs. Melbourne and Claire Jackson was a boy."

"A..." She stopped, and got a Daniel-like look on her face – the one that said he was on the verge of getting it. "You mean..."

Daniel nodded, and stuck out his hand. "Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-1."

* * *

Hoookay. Now it's your turn. 

Review!

Aura


	3. part 3

Back again! This one is shortshortshort but it should be followed immediately by a longer one...yeh.

By the way, did anyone else watch last night's episode? OHMIGOD I about had a heart attack.

(insert standard disclaimer here)

Aura

* * *

Their medical examinations concluded, Sha're and Danielle joined SG-1 in the briefing room.

"So Daniel. You're saying that Danielle here is _you_ – or rather, who you would have been if you were born female." Sam confirmed.

Daniel nodded. "For all intents and purposes above the genetic level, she's like my twin sister. We have the same parents, shared a lot of the same experiences..." He paused, looking at Sha're. "Not all, though."

"Is that temporal whatever going to happen?" Jack asked, thinking about the day they'd had two Carters running around. Sam shook her head.

"I doubt it, sir. They're not genetically identical as Dr. Carter and I were."

"What is 'temporal whatever'?" Sha're asked.

"Temporal entropic cascade failure. It's what happens when two of the same person exist in the same reality at once. The one who doesn't belong falls into accelerated entropy, which –" She stopped at a look from Jack. "Basically, they die."

"Am I in danger from this?"

"No." Daniel shook his head. "You don't have to worry about it. My – our – Sha're is dead."

Sha're paused, shocked.

"Dead?"

Daniel nodded, biting his lip. "Yes. She was taken as a Goa'uld host." He turned his face away. "Teal'c had to kill her, to save my life."

There was silence for a moment, then Daniel got up and left the room. Sha're stood and looked at Hammond, who nodded his consent. She followed him.

Danielle turned to the others.

"Am I missing something?"

* * *

Big thank-yous to my four reviewers! I heart you.

Quick note to LilyAyanami – You forgot that General Hammond ordered the mirror destroyed. Ha. Figure that one out. :-P

Everyone else, please review! I love you.

Aura


	4. part 4

As promised, another longer chapter. Still short, tho, so don't get your hopes up too much.

(insert standard disclaimer here)

* * *

"Dan'yel." Sha're said, following him into his office. "Wait." 

She found him at his shelves, looking at an ornamental cup. She came to his side.

"That's an Abydonian wedding cup," she said softly.

"Yes." His voice was thick with pent-up emotion. "Mine."

"You were married on Abydos?" Sha're asked. He didn't answer. But she stopped, and thought, and the pieces fit into place. Her eyes widened as she realized the truth.

"You were married to me."

Daniel looked down into her brown eyes and nodded. Just seeing the look of compassion on her face was enough to break his composure. Tears began to fill his blue eyes. Sha're hesitated, then put her arms around him and drew him close. He buried his face in her shoulder, holding back sobs. She stroked his hair, whispering soothing words in Abydonian.

After a few moments, she pulled back, gently wiping his tears away with her fingers.

"Tell me what happened," she said softly in Abydonian, as she guided them over to the chairs by his desk. She hoped that he would follow her lead and speak in her native tongue – concentrating on the alien language might help to calm him.

He told her everything, starting from his first trip to Abydos. As he talked, his tears dried, and he calmed down.

When he finished, she was silent for a moment, then quietly began telling him about her reality.

"At first, when the newcomers arrived, I was offered to Jack, as your Sha're was offered to you. However, he refused. Dani later explained that he was already married. So instead, I was charged with showing Dani around. We quickly became close friends, and when Jack and the rest left, she opted to stay behind. She taught me her language and told me about her world. I was fascinated, and wished I could see it."

"When Jack came again, I was elsewhere in the village, in the tent of my father. I guess that your Sha're was with you, in your tent?" Daniel nodded numbly.

"Dani came to get me after the sandstorm, on her way to the map room. She had already been told that she had to come home, and she wanted to know if I wanted to come with her. Jack refused, at first. But when we returned to the Chappa'ai and realized that Skaara and Nee'sha had been taken, he relented. He knew that if it had been his brother and cousin who had been captured, he'd want to do everything possible to bring them home."

Daniel cocked his head. "So your cousin Nee'sha became host to Amonet?" he asked. Sha're nodded.

"Teal'c had to kill her. She was using a ribbon device on Dani."

"And you joined the SGC." She nodded again. "So if she had not been with me that day – "

"Do not think of it." Sha're insisted. "What is done is done. Think instead of your chance to talk to her again."

Daniel shook his head. "You're not her, Sha're. You've had many, many experiences she never had."

"But I am still me, yes? I speak the same, think the same..."

"But you are not the woman I fell in love with."

She sighed and studied his face. After a moment, she broke the silence.

"It is strange," she said softly. "When I look upon your face, I see a strong, capable, handsome man – one I could easily fall in love with. And then I look into your eyes, Dan'yel...and I see the eyes of my dearest friend, whom I already love and trust. I cannot help but care for you, Dan'yel, even though we have just met. I wish you would give yourself the chance to care for me."

Daniel looked as if he would cry again. He reached out and drew Sha're into his arms, rolling her office chair towards his. He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair and getting himself under control.

"Thank you," he said after a moment. "You're right, of course. I'll do my best."

She smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Good. Now," she said, standing and taking his hand, "should you not get to know your sister?"

"My – oh. My sister. Yes, I suppose I should."

* * *

Review! 

Aura


	5. part 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Daniel and Sha're returned to the briefing room, where Danielle and the rest of SG-1 had started to discuss methods for returning Danielle and Sha're to their home universe.

"We can't send them back the way they came, because the mirror was destroyed," Hammond said.

Jack frowned. "That's right, it was. So how did they even get here?"

"The mirror disappeared shortly after we touched it." Dani said. Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"It must be like the time we went back to 1969. There was no gate at the other end for the wormhole to attach too, yet we managed to pass through it intact. We appeared to be in the present for a moment, then we were in both times simultaneously before snapping entirely into the past. In this case, you must have been present in both realities for a moment, then snapped into ours – but the only difference between the two was that the mirror was not there, so it only looked as if the mirror disappeared."

"So there's no way for us to go back?" Dani asked. She looked fearfully at Sha're, who put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, there's a way, Dr. Jackson. We just have to find it." Jack said.

She smiled a little. "Please, Colonel. Call me Dani."

He regarded her for a moment. "Jack," he replied. She nodded, understanding.

Sam was busily tapping her pen on her paper. "I'm sure there is a way, but it may take us a while to find it." she said, obviously already trying to figure it out.

"We understand, Sam." Sha're said. "May we remain on the base in the meantime?"

Hammond shrugged. "As far as I am concerned, by the very nature of who you are you have clearance, and the run of the base. For now you may take two of the VIP suites and I'll call my superiors about more permanent measures. Dismissed. Oh," he said as everyone got up to leave, "and welcome to our SGC, ladies."

* * *

So there. Another really really short update.

Thanks to my six reviewers! Got something to say to a few of you -

Lily Ayanami – Now you know.

bard2003 – Jack is on SG-1. Sha're, as she may or may not explain later, only accompanies them on some missions.

Spidey2 – No, they are best friends. Which is one of the things that makes this situation so interesting.

Another update should be forthcoming. Review!


	6. part 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

That night SG-1 took their guests to O'Malley's. Their usual waitress came to greet them, and they introduced Dani as Daniel's twin sister and Sha're as a friend visiting from the Middle East. Jack seemed to find this morbidly amusing.

Several times during dinner Daniel and Dani would interject with the same thing at the same time, causing the whole table to break into laughter. Sha're, in particular, seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. When Jack called her on it, she explained in a hushed voice that only recently had she been allowed to spend time outside the base in her reality, that not being surrounded by a cold, military atmosphere was something she had sorely missed. Jack made some crack about the atmosphere on Abydos being a little _too_ warm and Sha're lobbed a roll at his nose. Daniel and Dani had to hold each other up, they we laughing so hard.

After they had finished their meals and Sam and Daniel were working on their desert and coffee, Dani challenged Jack to a game of pool. He quirked an eyebrow at Daniel, who simply shrugged. Jack accepted and they went over to the tables.

Soon after Daniel pleaded a need to visit the men's room, leaving Sha're with Sam and Teal'c. As soon as he was out of sight, Sam reached over and placed her hand on Sha're's.

"I know you didn't really mean to do this, but I need to tell you how glad I am you're here. I haven't seen Daniel so happy in a very, very long time."

Sha're had the good grace to blush. "I do not think it is only my presence that pleases him, Sam. Dani has often told me that for many years before joining the SGC she felt alone in the world – no family, few friends, only her research and her teaching. Now, I see she feels as though she has gained a brother. I expect Dan'yel feels this way as well."

Sam smiled ruefully, squeezing Sha're's hand before returning to her cheesecake. After taking a few bites, she spoke again.

"When I met my other self – Dr. Carter – both of us were struck with jealousy and inadequacy issues. We got over them out of necessity, but Daniel doesn't seem to have any problems like that."

"Daniel Jackson is both intelligent and kind." Teal'c said quietly. "I have never yet met anyone of worth who did not like him. Two such likable people are unlikely to dislike each other."

Sha're nodded, but Sam looked as though she was trying to decide whether to be offended by the convoluted statement, and its implications about herself. She was saved by Daniel's return.

"Sha're, I have to ask you," he said as he sat down. "What is Dani's relationship with Jack in your world?"

Sha're cocked her head. "They used to date."

Daniel blinked.

"_Really._" Sam joined in with him as he said it. Even Teal'c looked surprised – his eyebrow threatened to jump off his face. Sha're regarded them quizzically.

"This is a surprise?"

"Well, yeah." Sam said. "I guess not." Daniel said at the same time. Sam looked at him in amazement.

"Something you want to tell us, Daniel?" she asked, half amused and half appalled. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Sam, I fell in love with her best friend." Sha're blushed again. "Is it so much of a stretch to think she might be at least attracted to mine?"

Sam thought this over. "Well...I guess not. But Sha're, you said 'used to'?"

She nodded. "He broke it off more than a year ago. I don't know why, it's the one thing she won't tell me. But I know that she was very hurt by it, and it took a long time for him to regain her trust. The fact that she is so at ease with your Jack speaks much to its recovery."

Sam nodded, slowly. "I see. And now?"

"She is casually seeing Major Davis. And Jack is...Jack."

Sam nodded again, understanding, but Daniel spluttered into his coffee.

"Major _Paul fucking Davis?_" he asked when he recovered. Sha're laughed.

"It is a very casual relationship."

"I would _hope_ so!"

Daniel calmed himself as Sha're laughed more. She stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face.

"Dan'yel?"

He sighed. "I know it's not my place to ask, but...What about you, Sha're?"

She looked quizzically at him. Teal'c saw him floundering for words and intervened.

"I believe Daniel Jackson wishes to know if you are in a 'relationship'."

"Oh." She blushed. "I was asked a few times, but I refused them. On Abydos one mates for life, and I am not yet comfortable enough with the custom of 'dating' to follow it."

He nodded, ears red. "I'm sorry, I should have known better – " She cut him off.

"That was not the only reason. None of them felt right, Dan'yel. If my father had commanded me to marry one, I would have done as he asked, and been content – but not happy." She smiled to herself. "Besides, I have been told that many suitors were frightened away by Dani. She has always been protective of me."

Daniel nodded. "Good."

Sha're raised an amused eyebrow at him, and he turned red again.

* * *

Wheee, look at how long this was!

This is actually the first part of Chapter 2. See, those first five parts were just one chapter – which goes a long way to explaining the shortness.

From here on out I really have no idea what I'm doing. If you have any thoughts or suggestions, anything you'd like to see, message me and pitch the idea.

Later.

Aura


End file.
